Behind blue eyes
by Isa NB
Summary: Daryl lost his brother, and Carol lost her daughter. Both are vulnerables , and still cannot express everything they feel for each other. Would it be love or just a strong friendship? They need to find out, because despite all sentimentality, time is very precious to each of them, who are fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is __my first fanfic, and the title is based in a song [Pigs On The Wing Part 2], by Pink Floyd, that Roger Waters, wrote for his wife. Anyway, I hope you, Caryl's fans,__enjoy it. And be patient because it's still my beginning. Thankssss for reading!_

**Part, 1**

All those people got off the bus improvised, and still not believing that all their friends and family were killed by someone they had confided one day. Carol just watched all those people venturing into the prison, still frightened. There were children and elderly in a large amount. She did not imagine that so many people had been saved from the great disaster that happened in the world. Carol was concerned with what would happen to all the group after this great change of plans. But she understood... She understood this great need of Rick. He wanted to save everyone, since he can't save Lori.

But Carl... Carl seemed quite nervous with his father, he was acting coldly since her mother's death, since he took the first step and executed that kid was running scared after the Governor force everyone to continue this war. Evidently Carl felt guilty, but at the same time, he sought revenge. Wanted revenge on others who might give the group further problems. In the opinion of Carl, Rick was completely insane. When Carl realized that his father approached, he turned his back on it and rolled his eyes showing that he had not approved the attitude of Rick unexpected.

Carl followed hastily towards Daryl, looking directly at the ground. Then stopped beside Daryl and touched him lightly on the arm. Daryl, immediately turned to the boy and looked him in the eyes. "What are these people doing here? My father left behind a boy who begged for our help on the road. Why the hell he brought allies of the enemy here? We have not even supply enough. "Carl said these words with so much angry, looking heavily to Daryl. "Hey, kid," Daryl said, while staring intently into the eyes of Carl, "Watch your mouth. I'm sure your father knows what he's doing, and I support it. These people can help us. I'm sure Lori, also support him if-" he did not see fit to finish the sentence when he watched Carl turn away and leave. All that Daryl has been addressed was a small whisper in the wind by Carl said "You did not know my mom." Daryl's face hardened, he could not find so many reasons to Carl's revolt, but while he could understand it .

Carl went on, under the eyes of Daryl, who was watching from afar. Carl then went through Carol, "You ok, Carl?" She asked, getting no response from him, which only went to his cell.

Carol saw a little girl coming toward cells with a baby in her lap. The girl was no protection against the cold, that seemed the worst in years. Carol went to her, took off her coat and subtly she was wearing and put on the shoulders of the girl, which seemed quite frightened, pressing them lightly. Carol smiled at the girl and pointed the cells "Go there", she said, smiling, "Is actually hotter." The girl smiled gently shaped thank you.

Carol realized that someone was watching her. Daryl was looking intently her actions on the new residents. Carol decided to approach him, her arms still crossed, because the cold now even more tormented. "Carl is fine? He seemed annoyed..." she said as Daryl was now watching the new residents of the prison. "He is... he is angry with Rick." Daryl said. "It's a long time that Carl is acting like this. He is really angry because his father did the right thing?" Carol asked, not believing that such attitudes were coming from Carl. "Carl is angry that way since the death of Lori."

Carol obviously did not feel comfortable in talking about Lori, even though it was next to Daryl. After all, she was her best friend, and since she had died, the things were worse for the whole group. So she just turned to Daryl and tightened her arms crossed against her chest, giving him a half smile. "This winter is really terrible," she said. Daryl realized how uncomfortable she became the talk of Lori, then decided not to pursue the matter. "Yes." he replied vaguely, "I could not help but notice that you gave your coat for the little girl... That was cool." Daryl added, smiling back at Carol and taking off his jacket warmer. "Here," he said as he put the jacket on her shoulders, squeezing Carol's arms, as if to warm her. Carol felt his arms, touching her and shuddered for a little while. "Oh, you really don't-" she tried to complete, but Daryl interrupted, "I'll be fine," Daryl assured her, what did she smiled sheepishly. Daryl turned in front of Carol, and rubbed her arms, "You better put the jacket... winter will only get worse," he said and it was possible to see a small smile on his face. "Thanks Daryl", she smiled back at him as he looked her straight in the eyes. He shook his head slightly and followed for cells, with the intention of helping children in their new home.

**Part, 2**

It was dinnertime. Maggie helped Carol to prepare the dinner, since it would be necessary to triple that for all, including the new residents. Some of they felt more "protected" and decided to eat with the group in the kitchen. Others, like Meredith, an elderly woman who had lost her son and youngest daughter in the massacre committed by the Governor, preferred dining in your own cell without her companions. Karen, the girl who had been saved from execution, decided to stay in her cell too, which was next to the cell Meredith.

There was then a desperate cry for Karen. Carol was leaning against the kitchen door, and as soon as she heard the woman crying, ran to her, carrying only a knife.

Around the hall saw a terrifying scene. Meredith was, fallen to the ground, being devoured by a young woman, a walker. Carol did not hesitate, and ran to the young, aggressively putting her knife to her head. Meredith screamed desperately for help. Carol turned to the group who were about a meter away from her, looking for all of them, finding Rick's eyes, and looking at him intently, as if they knew what had to be done. Rick took the gun he carried. And finding no other solution he pointed to the head of Meredith, and was forced to pull the trigger. Meredith was now dead.

The prison stopped. Everyone was afraid to end up like Meredith. Karen hid behind Daryl, grabbed his arms, trying to protect herself, and said, still scared, still sobbing "Julie... the girl... she was the daughter of Meredith. I heard when Meredith called her. But I did not know it, I did not know it!"

Carol approached the group and everyone retreated out of fear that she was bitten. With the exception of Daryl. Daryl took a few steps forward, causing Karen was forced to let him go to Carol.

Daryl approached Carol, and ran his hand lightly over her face, collecting some blood that was there. "This blood... is yours, Carol?" Daryl asked hesitantly and could hear some of the fear that he felt, in your own question. She looked him straight in the eyes, but quickly looked away as she passed her hand over her forehead. "No. Just sneezed on me, when I-" Carol replied looking in the eyes of Daryl, but again looking away when she realized that she would not be able to finish the sentence.

"Glenn!" Rick shouted, "All is well?" Glenn looked back and saw Judith in Beth's lap, hugging Hershel and realized Michonne and Carl beside him, while it was holding Maggie. "Yes, we're fine," Glenn said. "Glenn, I need your help. We need to look at where that came from that walker and whether the prison is still safe. Daryl, you come with us?". Daryl who watched the Rick's conversation turned to Carol immediately when he heard the words of Rick. "Are you okay?" Daryl asked Carol, showing concern. "I will..." was all Carol could say. Daryl then turned to Rick and nodded, confirming that he would go with Rick and Glenn. He did not like the fact of having to leave Carol alone after that, but he was afraid this would happen again, and this time, Carol was the victim. He could not admit it but he was too afraid of losing her.

Maggie and Michonne agreed to clean up the place of the attack and take the body of Meredith and her daughter away from there.

Carol went to the bathroom impromptu of the prison so she could clean up herself. Beth gave little Judith to Hershel, who was sitting in a chair next to the kitchen, and so she followed Carol into the bathroom to help her. And by far, Daryl watched Carol. He knew her. He knew something had happened, but he did not know what it was.

"Daryl!" He can hear Rick calling him, and Daryl turned watching Glenn and Rick waiting for him. Daryl took a last look at Carol, as he packed his beast that was hanging on his back. Daryl's face hardened and followed the path of Glenn and Rick.

**Part, 3**

Daryl was providing cover for Glenn and Rick, though he was distracted thinking about Carol, how she was. Suddenly, a walker appeared briefly in one of the corridors, beside Daryl and almost attacked him, but Daryl realized the time and despite the scare, could shoot an arrow at the head of walker. "It's all right there?" Glenn said noting how Daryl was inattentive. "He just caught me by surprise," said Daryl pulled in as the arrow head of walker.

Rick looked at the part of the barbed wire surrounding the prison to discard, and saw a brief opening for walker. "Well, it seems that we should close this... maybe... with that wire." Rick said as he pointed to a wire that was seen on the floor, still wrapped. "Hey Daryl, could give us coverage?" Glenn said as he followed up the wire, to lead you to Rick and help him. Daryl nodded, "I'll be right here," he said as he sat on an old bench. Glenn turned to Daryl and nodded, and realizing new circles that had appeared on the face of Daryl. He was obviously tired, made two consecutive days that Daryl did not sleep, was alert, especially with the threats of the Governor. Glenn returned to help Rick with the hole.

Daryl leaned his arm on his leg and without realizing it, closed his eyes slowly. Daryl can be seen again on the day that Sophia exit the barn, with a huge bite on the neck. He could not stop Carol, she was close to Sophia enough to be attacked by the girl. And immediately, for an unknown reason, Sophia fell dead to the ground, and Carol stood. Her eyes no longer had any pain or joy. Her was not her. She was a walker. Daryl only had a gun in his hands and a decision to make. He can feel then when he lost control of his own legs, and fell to the ground, hitting his head heavily, just waiting for Carol. To come and devour him.

Daryl woke, as he rubbed his head was really hurting now. He had fallen from the bank, which had no backrest. "Hey!" Rick yelled as he ran up to him, thinking that Daryl was having a problem with walkers. Rick helped Daryl up. "I just ..." Daryl tried to explain the situation to Rick, but was interrupted, "You should take some time... you should go and get some sleep." Daryl did not even think to insist on staying, he just turned around and headed back to prison, rubbing his sleepy eyes. But stopped halfway, and turned again to Glenn and Rick, "You can call me if you need me," he said. Glenn nodded, ensuring Daryl that they would be okay.

Daryl turned and made his way to the cell, which is now shared with Hershel and Rick. But he stopped in front of the cell Carol, Beth and Judith, when he realized that the baby was awake. He followed her into her crib, and smiled at the same "Hey little asskicker, what are you still doing here?" He questioned the girl, without waiting for an answer. He then bent down and picked up the pacifier that it had fallen, giving it back to her.

When he was leaving the cell, he can briefly see that Carol was shivering, so he went back to her bed, and arranged covering it, trying to protect her from the cold. He lightly touched her skin, and felt her warmth. It was warmer than normal. It was what he thought. Bad thoughts invaded the mind of Daryl quickly, he thought maybe Carol had made some contact with the walker who had killed earlier, thought maybe she had a fever, and it would be only a matter of time for she turn. He considered calling Rick or wake her up. Daryl never been so scared in his life. But he also thought that maybe he was overreacting, and decided to do nothing. Just stay with her. He instantly knelt beside her bed and held her hand gently under the covers. Daryl did not believe in God, maybe because of all that he had passed, but for the first time, he was praying, praying for her safety. He begged God not to take her away from him. Because he knew she was the only thing that was left to him. And on his strong thoughts and tormentors, Daryl fell asleep there. Protecting her secretly.


	2. Chapter 2

_First, a thousand apologies for the delay! I really wish I had written this chapter faster, but it was not possible since I had almost two weeks only of school exams, so I had to concentrate and study hard. But I promise that I will make longer chapters, and I hope you enjoy them. Thank you for your patience._

**Part 1**

The day had dawned. There was a beautiful sun to remind them that there was still something to guide them. Beth could feel her face getting hotter under the sun rays coming directly. She decided to open her eyes, and stretched, raising her arms, while she was still lying under the covers. Beth then came down from the top bunk, and she can see Daryl, still sleeping, sitting on the floor with his crossbow caught the back, with his head resting lightly on the arm that was in the bed of Carol. Beth could also see, his right hand resting lightly on the bed, touching the fingertips of Carol, who was still asleep.

Beth went to the place Judith slept, so she could make sure she was safe for another night. "Well, with Daryl in this cell, it would be hard not to be all saved, right baby?" Beth whispered as she packed the cover girl who was still asleep. Beth looked back to Daryl and Carol. She was extremely curious about what had happened between them last night. After spending the most diverse thoughts and fixing the mind of Beth, she decided to wake Daryl.

"Daryl," Beth called him calmly as he touched her hand on his arm. He just moved, showing how tired he was. "Daryl... come on... Wake up... you should be in your bed, " she insisted while this time Daryl gave signs that raise.

Daryl was awake, but his eyes were closed, as if reminded of where he was and tried to think of a way to explain everything to Beth. He stood up startled, sleepy and quickly of the frozen ground that he had slept all night. "She has not turned on!" He said in a loud tone and cannot realize that it could wake Carol and Judith. Carol threatened to wake up when moved slowly in bed. "What?" Beth asked, whispered not to wake them, but still confused with what Daryl had said. Beth then approached Carol's bed, and looked at her sleeping peacefully, "No, I think she's right..." Beth said, assuring him. Daryl walked away immediately, as he stumbled in his own words when he tried to explain everything to the girl, "She had a fever during the night, I just came to check it, and fell asleep," he said still nervous and elated. "That's ok, Daryl," Beth smiled gently at him as she placed her hand on the forehead of Carol to see if the supposed fever had remained. "She's fine, I'm sure." Daryl was apparently more relaxed with the words of Beth, but was still tense. Daryl wanted to ask Beth to not tell anyone about what she had seen, he wanted to ask her to keep his concern for Carol as a little secret.

But Hershel appeared at the door of the cell, before Daryl could ask anything. "What's here?" Hershel asked while looking directly into the eyes of Daryl. "Great, now I need to shall explain to him also," Daryl cannot avoid these thoughts, which made him even more nervous. Daryl then decided to look away from Hershel, looking at any one point, trying to calm himself. "Nothing, we're fine..." Beth answered his father and headed Hershel giving him a big, tight hug, "Good morning, dad... you sleep well?" She asked the old man, who was still looking at her confused. "Yea... I slept well... But what happened to you, Daryl? You woke up too fast or not really slept in the cell tonight?" Hershel said while still hugging Beth, but this time only one arm holding her, while the other was holding one of his crutches. Beth looked at Daryl as she pressed her lips, and he looked at her back but ran quickly up the eyes of Hershel. "I-I-" Hershel heard a little stuttering in response to Daryl, while trying to reply Hershel. He was then approaching the door, but even back when leaned against the door, and decided to just leave the cell without giving them more explanations.

Daryl could follow his way, but was apparently scared and nervous about the situation that had just happened. He was totally terrified and tense. He was still thinking about how many people had seen it that way. He even wondered if Carol had woken up and seen. He was going through a difficult time, and after the death of Merle and welcome all these new people to prison, he felt he could only trust Carol, he knew she would take care of him the same way he tried to take care of her. After the last warning of her about Merle, he could feel that she cared about him the same way he cared about her. He knew all the strength he had found to continue, had come from Carol. From the moment she gave him her hand as a "you must be strong, and you also know that I'm here if you need your strength," he can see it in her eyes when he looked at her and saw her smile. But Daryl did not want to, he did not want his feelings were like an open book. Daryl was embarrassed, he did not know who people think, he did not know what she would think. He was completely unsure of himself. Daryl then arrived at the prison kitchen, and took his crossbow and one of his jackets, and placed them on the table. He then went to the bottom of the prison, and looked through the safety net, while he tried doesn't closed his sensitive blue eyes, so he can see the sun.

"Good morning..." Daryl can hear a female voice behind him, but he knew it was not the voice of Carol, so he can calm down. He did not want to talk to someone, but Daryl had changed, so decided to just have a conversation with the woman dull and leave it as soon as possible. "Morning" Daryl said it. He turned to see who was talking "Is Karen, right?" He asked, turning his attention to the outside of prison, "Yes… you remembered, this is a good sign," she threw at him as he approached the net, smiling, and curled her fingers into some of the wires. "Well, you did not stop to say his name when we came back," he spat out. She looked at him embarrassed, and wondered if he really had a bad mood so every morning. "Sorry..." she said, almost whispering, "But are you okay? You look sad... perhaps confused", she said back to him as she watched him carefully. Daryl left her side, and said softly, "I just want to be alone", and headed back inside the prison, without giving further explanation to the girl, who was trying to be nice to him, but she had second intentions also, while Daryl was very innocent and new to the subject to understand her intentions. Anyway he only thought of Carol, and there was no time for your mind to think about other women.

**Part 2**

Carol heard some whispers in the cell, and when she opened her eyes, she can see Beth and Hershel cuddled the little Judith, who smiled at them and moved her little tootsies out of it was covered with all night. "Oh, excuse us Carol. We were just playing a bit with Judith", Beth went to Carol, when she saw Carol lift while still itchy eyes. "No problem, in fact I think I overslept. I was really tired, sorry..." she said as she got up and ran his hand lightly over the hair trying to arranges it.

Rick then went down the hall, and Hershel followed him out of the cell. "So... What happened last night with Daryl? He just did not sleep in the cell. You and him were really accurate to guard the prison?" Hershel said to Rick, in a high tone, "What? Glenn and I sent him and get some sleep because he looked exhausted. I just saw him in the kitchen, and he did not tell me anything about it..." Rick said to Hershel, when they could hear a voice. "Daryl is okay? Where is he?" Rick and Hershel turned and saw Carol at the door of his own cell, wondering about Daryl and making clear the enormous concern that she had of him.

"He's fine... I know where he slept..." Beth said as she took Judith in her lap and made faces at the girl, "Are you hungry, little girl?" she asked the baby while leaving the cell and took her to the kitchen to get some baby bottle. "What?" Carol said, looking outraged at the fact Beth know something about Daryl that even Rick seemed to know, "Where is he? Where does he sleep?" Carol continued to question Beth, Rick and Hershel while still watching the girl waiting for the answer.

Daryl approached the cell where everything was happening, and then he can hear the question from Carol about it. Daryl then walked hastily to them so that he could prevent any response from Beth about what he had done the night before. "Well, Daryl came to our cell because he had noticed something and-", "I'm here! I'm fine!" Daryl interrupted Beth, and realized all the tension of the corridor. "What happened to you tonight?" Carol asked Daryl in a totally exalted tone that made Judith was scared and started crying. Beth followed the hallway trying to take the girl away from everything because I was obviously leaving her with fear. Daryl held her right arm slightly Beth when she passed him. "We need to talk later", said Daryl down to Beth, but still Carol and the other men could hear him. "Ok.." Beth replied. Carol curved eyebrow waiting for a response from Daryl about everything that was going on between him and Beth as Beth went to kitchen, trying to calm Judith. Daryl approached Carol and said, as his hand went to her arm, touching her, "Are you okay?". Carol pulled away and looked at him still with eyebrow arched, but this time lowering his head slightly "Wait, what happened here? Can you please explain us, Daryl? "Carol asked Daryl while demonstrating increasingly little jealousy she was feeling Beth and Daryl.

"There you are!" Maggie said as she headed for the group that had gathered in one of the corridors of the prison. "Someone needs to go to the city again. With the new residents here the food is running out quickly, and we're almost running out of bottles for Judith and some children who came. Oh, they need clothes too... " Maggie explained to them. "I will", Carol raised her hand while saying. "I'll go with her" Daryl said soon after he heard Carol. Rick then looked at Carol who was now giving her shoulders, as if there was nothing to be able to stop him. Rick nodded and looked straight into the eyes of Daryl. "I'll see if Glenn can go with you..." Rick said looking at Carol who seemed uncomfortable to go out of the prison only Daryl after everything that had happened that morning. "No!" Daryl said in a high tone making everyone look at him, "We'll be fine... I'm sure", he added, this time without grace because he realized that everyone looked at him. "I-I-" Carol tried to find arguments that someone else would accompany them. "We'll be fine," Daryl assured while Carol looked at her directly, "Okay.." she decided to agree while reciprocated the look when he realized that this would give them time to talk about what was going on between Beth and Daryl.

Maggie smiled at Carol and Daryl, and went to her own cell, where she knew Glenn was waiting for her.

"But then ... what happened tonight, Daryl?" Hershel said, and Carol looked at him that has not seemed to have arranged an answer, and decided to walk away, heading for the other side of the prison, uprightly as she stared at the floor. "Nothin', nothin' happened..." Carol can hear the answer Daryl and shook her head in the air. This movement drew attention to Daryl, he did not know what she was thinking about this whole story. She seemed upset with him, but he could not understand why.

Daryl turned to Rick and Hershel that were in front of him, and his eyes followed the footsteps of Carol. Daryl was behind her, but realized she did not want to talk to him when he heard her close the bathroom door, to which it was addressed aggressively.

**Part 3**

Carol entered the bathroom and after closing the door, she can see that there was someone inside. Was Tyrese. "Oh, sorry... I had not seen you here if you want me to leave... " Carol said as she pointed to the door, but still watched the man straighten your hair in the mirror. "Oh, no... You can stay. I'm almost gone", he answered giving her a gentle smile. She quickly smiled back at him, and he noticed that she looked a little haggard. "Are you okay?" He said worried as he watched her through the mirror's reflection. "I'm fine, I just... No, I mean, I'm fine", Carol said it while looking at him, and this time gave him a smile more motivating. Tyrese turned to her and looked at her from head to toe, "Wait, you are Carol, right?", "Yes, I am... why? " She said surprised. "You probably do not remember me, but we went to school together... 6th... I sat right behind you... Sometimes I placed paper balls on the hood of your jacket" Tyrese laughed as he remembered the time he and Carol studied together. "Oh God, Tyrese!" She said as she laughed along with him. "Of course I remember you!". They continued to laugh. "I'm sorry for all the marbles paper, I was kind... immature", he said, keeping the laughter, but this time looking a little embarrassed, "You were just a child, I understand..." she said as she looked into his eyes. The laughs were decreased by both. They were silent for a second, just looking at one another with a smile on their lips. "I actually liked to slow you down, and enjoyed tinkering in your hair, too", Tyrese said Carol doing blush and look away. "They were good times..." he said when he realized that Carol was embarrassed by the situation. "Yes.." she said almost like a groan as she looked directly again and smiled. Tyrese approached Carol, and she was unresponsive when he put his hand on her arm. "I need to go, Rick called me to keep away from the prison safe today" Tyrese said.

"Hey Carol, we need to go," Daryl said, interrupting Tyrese while knocked on the door of the bathroom where the two were, and pushed all thoughts of childhood that Carol had and gentle smile that was previously on her face. "Ok .. just give me time", she said in a voice heavy Daryl as someone who was upset, and she was. "I need to use the bathroom... Can I come in?! I'm going... " Daryl said as he opened the door slowly.

Daryl entered the bathroom carefully, not wanting to take her privacy. When he walked around the small wall that was there, he can see Tyrese closer to Carol than Daryl wish he were. Daryl's eyes widened and his jaw tightened. He did not know what had happened to Carol, but he could not accept that he's after her side all this time, she could now be doing another man, her friend, the person she would ask for consolation, the only one she probably trust. Jealousy took over the head Daryl. "Daryl?" Carol called him when she realized he doesn't had any action. "When you're ready, come find me", Daryl said, watching Carol and Tyrese, his face caked in a totally rude, and left the bathroom, slamming the door stronger than Carol had beaten before. Daryl stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath as he tried to understand what was going on inside him, and especially inside her.

"Where are you going with him? I don't think he is good enough to go out with a lady like you anywhere. You should stay here, so we could talk more", Tyrese said to Carol while smiling at her making her blush again. Daryl was still next door can hear Tyrese's comment that Daryl fully considered provocative. He returned to the bathroom, and entered abruptly. "Listen, man, we're going to try to help you and other worthless in your group, then you better shut your fucking mouth!" Daryl raised his voice as he looked directly at Tyrese and pointed the finger at the same. "We'm not asking for anything, we can go right now! And do not point that finger at me!" Tyrese played back to Daryl, as he pushed the hand that Daryl was almost touching him. Daryl reacted giving to Tyrese punched in the mouth that made him bleed. Carol did not know what to do to stop Daryl. She did not even know what had happened to him act that way." Do not touch me, you asshole!" Daryl has cursed the man who was now thrown at his feet, trying to stop the bleeding. "STOP IT!" Carol cried as she held Daryl's arms away from Tyrese, who was now standing.

"What the hell happened here?" Said Rick tone changed when he saw Tyrese bleeding and Daryl still with closed fists. "He's such an asshole" Daryl shouted. "Why did you do that?" Carol asked nervous, while she was still holding Daryl, with afraid that he still had more to give to Tyrese. "Why are you next to this idiot? You saw what he said about me? Maybe you deserve that man!" Daryl said as he pushed her away from him and exit the bathroom where he was disgusted.

Daryl followed the corridors of the prison, and found some new residents looked at him, startled. "You all right?" Maggie asked worriedly to Daryl when he saw walking out of the prison revolt. "No," he spat out, and went his way leaving Maggie behind.

Daryl knew why he acted like this. Was not the way Tyrese had told ABOUT him, but as he was acting with Carol. "Who does he think he is, trying to stop her from going anywhere with me?". Daryl could not avoid such thoughts. He was angry. Of Carol, but especially, of the man who now flirting with Carol. And what made Daryl worse was knowing that there was a chance she corresponds him.

Dary arrived to one of the cells where he saw Beth take care of Judith, and some baby formula beside. "Hey... what happened between you and the new resident, Daryl?" Beth asked as she looked at him closely, making now realize that the prison knew all. "He's Carol's friend, ask her", Daryl spat out and grabbed one of the formulas of Judith, decorating and writing down the name with a pen any, in the palm of his hand. "I'm going to city," Daryl said when Beth turned and followed with rapid steps toward the exit corridor of the prison. "Carol will not go with you?" She screamed at him that he was already far away. There was no answer.

"Hey! Daryl" Daryl heard Carol running and shouting after him, but kept walking. "Come on", she continued to run and could overtake him. Carol then placed in front of him and was walking backwards as he walked forward. "Wait for me, I just need to get some things and we can leave for the city." He still walked and tried to avoid her, but she followed him. "I will go alone, so you can take care of the hurt I caused to your new friend," he said jealous and hastening further. Carol put her hand on his chest Daryl, and tried to stop him. Daryl just pushed her arms and kept his way. Carol still insisted, and ran in front of Daryl, and sat in the driver's seat of the car he was going, even with the door open. Daryl rolled his eyes and went to the next car, this time less rushed. "Come on..." Carol cried when he saw the new intent and went after him, also without hurrying. "Listen, I want to go, I just need you to give me some minutes". Daryl turned to her angrily "I'm not asking you to leave alone your asshole friend! Stay with him! If you feel that I cannot protect you or myself as your buddy thinks, then do not go with me. " Daryl said with his chest puffed out as he looked directly into her eyes. Then she can see how hurt he was, although she was not sure why. "I trust you. Just need to get a list of things with Maggie... Please?! I want to go", she whispered to him slightly as he just looked around and then looked back into her eyes, staying that way for a few long seconds. Daryl had calmed with her words. "Fine", He snorted "You have two minutes. I'll be in the car." "Thank you",she said softly, and he just walked up to the car. Carol walked into the prison looking for Maggie. Daryl thought on leaving her behind and goes alone to the city. But she had said she trusted him, what did he disregarded this option.

**Part 4**

Carol was back in prison, and seemed rushed. "You can make a list of things you want I catch in the city with Daryl?" She said when saw Maggie who was sitting beside Glenn in his cell. "Of course!" Maggie replied and raised lift to seek some pen and paper to do list. "Carol", she turned around and could see Rick coming towards her. "Where is Daryl? I need to talk to him!" Rick questioned her. "Look... I do not think it's a good time to talk to him. Daryl is-" She tried to explain it, but Tyrese approached angry and interrupted her. "Where is that coward? I have a thing for him!"Tyrese said with his voice raised, holding a wet towel over the wound of the mouth. "Calm down!" Carol shouted at the man. "Listen, Daryl does not want to talk to anyone now. He and I are going to the city, he NEEDS a while! I'm just going to give it to him some covered on the walkers... you never know. We'll be back in a few hours so you can talk with him the will, but not now", Carol said firmly. Tyrese withdrew from the place where they were taking strong steps on the floor to demonstrate his unhappiness. Carol approached Rick. "You have to trust me", Carol said softly. Rick just nodded, showing that he trusted her actually. Carol gave him a small smile. She then went to the kitchen grabbed a jacket of Daryl that was still on the table. Maggie gave her the list and smiled at Carol. "Be careful", she said. Carol assured her as she shook her head slightly.

Carol left wearing another coat, holding the Daryl's jacket and a list in one hand. "What happened between Daryl and that guy?" Carol can hear Glenn asking others. But went out of the prison to the car, where Daryl was waiting for her.

"I'm here", she said as she stood in the door and next to the passenger seat. "This one is for you" Carol handed the jacket to him and smiled slightly. He looked at her and grabbed his jacket from her hand and dressed himself. Soon Daryl waved as a gesture of thanks. Carol looked him in the eyes for a few seconds, and opened the prison gate that Daryl could go with the car. When Daryl took the car, she ran into the same, and sat in the passenger seat. They posted the seatbelt hurry as he sped. This attracted the attention of some walkers who followed them slowly to the city.

**Parte 5**

They had been away from prison, and now the two were just in a dangerous place, but still empty. "Is everything okay?" Carol said softly. Daryl turned to her, and even when driving was a long pause to nod. He was not well. But he did not want to talk about this subject again.

They had made a few minutes Daryl and Carol were in the car and had not talked to each other again. Carol stared listlessly to the window of the car, and sometimes watched some walkers on the road, they called her attention. Daryl, occasionally, looked at her, and kept silent. Both wanted to talk, but were afraid to bother the other, then remained silent.

Carol tried to hold back her words, but she needed to ask him. "So... What is there between you and Beth?" Carol asked without preamble. "What?" Daryl felt himself shudder. "What are you talking about?" He asked indignantly, while divided chose to look at the road and Carol, alternating. "Yes! I mean, you know that Carl feels something for her... and she should be like a daughter or a sister, to you... I don't know... Well, I'm just thinking of Carl, if you and she had something, I'm okay... " Carol was a long pause, and it was apparent that she was lost in her thoughts. "I just don't think Carl deserves a broken heart after everything he went through..." she continued. "WHAT?" Daryl repeated raising his voice. "I have nothin' with Beth, for God's sake, she's just a child!" Daryl completed yet exalted. "Oh, okay, relax, I just thought... well..." Carol told him, while put her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Anyway, it's good, I mean ... for Carl, "Carol said, this time, took the hand of Daryl's shoulder, and felt herself blushing as she realized that she had almost confessed her feelings for him. She did not know if Daryl had noticed or not. Then she began to laugh down, trying to disguise. Daryl watched her for a while, but was soon joined her, and laughed too. "What?" Daryl said after his laugh was over. "Nothing," replied Carol, and her laughter was stopping gradually.

"Hey Daryl" Carol called him when she realize that silence was present again in the car. "Yeah?!", Daryl responded quickly. "You still trust me, right?" Carol asked while looking at him intently. "Why not?" He replied as his face hardened. Carol left him totally nervous, more when they were alone. "I understand we have some things we keep to ourselves... but you cannot tell me what happened that night, and could count up to Beth?" Carol asked him this time with a calmer voice, but still staring at him. Daryl did not know what to say, and the fact that she look at him intensely, were not helping him. "Listen, that's bullshit! I think you trust me, but I'm not asking you what is between you and that guy asshole" Daryl answered the nervous and jealous of after remembering how close Carol was previously to the man, and as a smile to the other. "Daryl, you-you are jealous?" Carol asked hesitantly afraid of the reaction of Daryl. Daryl felt a cold sweat, he did not know what to say to her. That was the right time to Daryl talk about his feelings? Carol could very well not match him, leaving Daryl even worst. "I-I-I don't wanna talk about it. You saw how he spoke to me! As if I could not protect myself or protect you. He does not know me! You know I'd do anything to protect you of everyone and everything, and continues to agree with that idiot!" Daryl said it. Carol was surprised with the final part of his comment, she did not know he would do anything to protect her, I mean, now she knew. Daryl was not sure he had even said it, so would not comment on anything else.

"Here we are," Daryl said when he realized he had reached the city. "Where do you want to go first?" Carol asked. "I don't know... What we came to look?" Daryl said, as he stopped the car near the entrance of the city. "We need a few things to Carl and other children, such as clothing, other formulas for babies; Beth and Maggie want some personal things, and ... I think that's everything", Carol said as she watched the list that Maggie had prepared. "You want something?" She asked, looking at him this time. "I'm hungry. And I think we need food. And you?" Daryl said. "I'm not looking for anything... But it will take", Carol said. "No matter, we have all day." Daryl said as he started the car again and drove to a city center.

"Okay, so I go to the market looking for food, and personal things and you should go to the next shop, look for clothes for Carl and the other children" Daryl said as he pulled the car back into the empty street, and pointed to trade to the other side of the street. "I think should have a lot of walkers here. We should get together. I don't want any of us to be hurt", said Carol scared. "It's okay, I'll be right by your side, and you can keep it" Daryl gave her a gun, "You have your knife too, right? I'll be around, you can scream if you think you are running any danger." Daryl completed, which made Carol calm down. "Ok.. You're right... come on." Carol said as she opened the car door. "One more thing... I like candy" she said as she looked at him this time with a half smile. Daryl nodded his head slightly, "I can try to find something..." Daryl said. "Thank you," Carol thanked smiling. Daryl smiled at her, shaking his head. They got out and walked toward the trade. Upon reaching the other side of the street, Carol handed the list of personal things Maggie and Beth. "You know what they are, right?" Carol said laughing. "Yes, I'm not an idiot," Daryl said as he watched list on their hands. "Sorry," she said after she stopped laughing. Carol looked into the store where she should go, and tried to find out if it was really a safe place for her to go alone, she would probably have to go to the second floor to find children's clothing, and that scared her even more. Daryl cannot fail to notice. "I'm sure you'll be okay, you can call me when you need, I'll be right here. But I want you to be careful there, ok?" Daryl asked while looking directly to Carol. "Ok" Carol replied to him and heaved a sighed. Daryl just nodded and entered the market as his crossbow gazed forward. Carol watched him, and took courage to do the same, and into the small shop.

Carol entered the store, and decided to first assure herself that she was in a safe place. Carol found a body crushed to the ground, it was still moving, and decided to put the knife in his brain, because even that seemed harmless could still hurt her. Out that young walker, Carol found no other on the first floor of the store. It was small, so she was sure she was safe. But she still had not found what he was looking so she took a deep breath, and began to climb the stairs that would lead her to the second floor of the building. Carol climbed each step carefully. And calmed down when she found only a few bodies to the ground, thinking that they were all already dead. "Okay", she said softly to herself as she took a large cloth bag that was on the floor, and put some clothes infant inside. Carol proceeded towards socks and intimate pieces, and put some of them down into the bag too. It was then that one of the bodies of the ground opened his eyes and showed her that no, she was not alone. The walker grabbed her foot, and she tried to take him away, by kicking his head. But this walker was extremely strong, and his moans, along with the noises she made, caused the other walkers that even with only half of the body, dragged it to her. Another of them pulled her other leg, making her fall, and let her knife fall even further. "Shit!" Carol screamed in terror as he tried to grab the gun that Daryl had given to her, or at least loosen the walkers. The strongest of them pulled Carol's foot so hard, and twisted trying to bring him closer. "OH MY GOD! DARYL! HELP ME!" Carol screamed in pain.

Daryl was in the market next of the store, and had already put almost all supplies in a cardboard box. He was lucky, had found several pots with canned food on the shelves and many formulas. Still cautious, Daryl followed by one of the grocery aisles, and found some shelves with bags of cookies and some candies. Daryl grabbed a bag, and put a packet of cookies, another of gummy bears, and even a bar of chocolate. He thought he should take something like this to Carol after what she had said.

Daryl then heard one gunshot, which evidently came from the building next door. Was Carol. Daryl's heart beat stronger. If she had used the gun so she was probably in danger. Daryl ran and threw the bag with candy on top of the box that he had put the other stuff. Daryl entered the shop next door so nervous he did not even bother to see if there were any walker near him. He ran to the top floor where he was looking for Carol. He saw two walkers trying to pull the foot of someone who was down another walker, but surrendered and continued to kick at least one of the walkers who pulled. "Holy shit," Daryl said. "I'm here, help me!" Daryl could hear Carol talked down the body of one of the walkers. "Carol? Are you hurt?" Daryl asked nervously, after put an arrow into the head of each of the walkers who were trying to catch her. "I don't think so", Carol replied as Daryl took the body who was on top of her. "You-you been bitten?" Said Daryl hesitant and afraid of her answer. "No, it's my foot. It hurts so much!" Carol complained, while now sitting and touching the left foot had been twisted by walker earlier. Daryl pulled the bodies away from her and knelt beside her foot, pressing it slightly. " DON'T" Carol said. "Sorry... I need to get you out. You need medical help. "

"Can you walk?" Daryl said, just wanting to be sure. "What do you think?" She said coldly. Daryl then took her in his lap, carefully. One of his arms holding her back, and another held his legs. "You'll be fine," he assured her as he looked intently into her eyes. She was still scared of what had happened, and Daryl could see it. He then approached her forehead, and kissed it gently, and pressed her against his body even more. "You'll be fine," he said again. Carol was calmer, and even stronger Daryl held against his body, like a hug.

Daryl then left the store with Carol in his arms, and to get to the car Carol helped him to open the door, where Daryl put it on the bench where she was before. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. "Yes.. thank you", Carol said. He then returned to the stores quickly. "Where are you going?" Carol screamed. "I need to get things done. We gonna get out of here soon. It is best to close the door!" Daryl said. Carol decided to follow his advice, and stood there waiting for her turn in the closed car.

Daryl now returned to the car carrying the bag of clothes that Carol had done before being attacked by walkers. He opened the trunk and placed it inside. The same way you did with the box of supplies that he had taken the market. Daryl ran to the car, when he saw a crowd of hungry walkers approaching them. Carol looked back and saw all those walkers coming after them. "Come on! Drive it!" She recommended to Daryl, who obeyed. "Where did they come from?" Carol said as she looked back. "They were probably attracted by the noise of the shot," Daryl said it now speeding car. And they went, back to the prison.

**Part 6**

Carol and Daryl were now as before. In complete silence. "Listen, I-" Carol tried to say something to him, but soon Daryl interrupted, "I'm sorry. It was my fault, I should not have left you alone in that store. I just thought it would make us faster. I'm so sorry. But I could not. Maybe that asshole is right and I cannot protect you all the time as I thought it would. Sorry", Carol was totally devastated by his words. Not for herself, but for him. Daryl was feeling guilty about something she knew he could not avoid. "Hey, hey," Carol tried to cut the negative thoughts from his mind. "You saved me today, I am very grateful for that", she added. "You do not understand. If I had not left you, I would never need to save you for nothing, and you would not be coming home bruised" Daryl said with a soft voice, and totally upset with himself. Carol did not know how to show Daryl that he was wrong. He was her hero, and not the bad guy. "I always screwed things up with you, I'm so sorry" Daryl said. "You don't... You saved me today, as did every other day. I am very grateful for everything you've been doing for me since Sophia's gone. Please, I need you to stop thinking that way. I don't want to see it that way... Not for me... or someone else..." Carol said as she looked at him. "Please," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Daryl turned to her and shook his head in agreement, and even if he were still with those same thoughts in mind, he did not comment about them.

**Part 7**

Upon arriving back to prison, Daryl honked at Rick, who was patrolling, could open the gate to enter the car. Daryl got out and ran toward the door on the other side, so he could pick up Carol. Daryl grabbed Carol lap again, with the same care as before. "Carol? What happened?" Said Rick scared when he saw what Daryl was doing. "Her foot hurts, she cannot walk," Daryl tried to explain as he walked with Carol in his arms, carrying her into the prison. "Where's Hershel?" Daryl said. "In your cell" Maggie replied he, as had realized that there was something wrong with Carol. "What happened? Is she okay?" Maggie asked Rick, while Daryl turned and entered the prison carrying her. The looks of the new residents were frightened.

Daryl came to the cell, and put Carol on the bed itself. "Hershel" Daryl shouted out of the cell when don't found he there. Hershel approached. "What happened?" Hershel asked to see Carol in her bed. "Carol's hurt", Daryl summed to Hershel. "That was my fault-" Daryl tried to excuse himself, but Carol interrupted. "Daryl has saved me." "But I-" Daryl tried to explain again. "No. You saved me and everything is fine now", Carol assured him. Daryl lowered his head, and left the cell where they were.

Daryl went outside prison and was for a time a while stopped without talking to anyone, or demonstrate that wanted to talk to someone. "Daryl, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Rick said as he approached him. "I don't want to talk now." It was strange to Rick hear Daryl deny him a conversation, but Rick could understand. "Daryl, are you okay?" Rick asked Daryl who seemed to refuse to look him in the eyes. "I put Carol in danger today. I cannot protect her. I'm not good enough for her, but I cannot let her go." Rick was surprised with all these words of Daryl. He had never done anything like this before. Daryl had realized that he had probably said too much, but he does not care. Daryl had said what he was thinking, sparing words, he could not hide this feeling anymore. He needed to tell someone, and how Carol could not be, he told everything to Rick, he knew it was reliable and it also meant well.

Hershel continued toward Rick and Daryl after examining Carol. "Carol wants to see you," Hershel said to Daryl who turned and nodded. "We will talk later", Daryl said to Rick as he watched it. Rick just nodded. Daryl headed toward the prison. Passing through the kitchen and grabbing the candies he had picked especially for her. He went his way. "Carol and Daryl have something strong" Hershel said, turning to Rick and watching him. "More than that. They have a love for each other", Rick replied.


End file.
